In The Event Of
by X-Serai-X
Summary: "Congratz, Mi'Lady. You just beat a queen of the Amazons." Hylla laughed weakly, wincing a bit; "Thanks. How are the others reacting?" "Oh, you'd think that you beating her once would prove how weak and unfit she is to be queen, but they are claiming that 'you got a lucky shot' and 'you wont win tomorrow night'" Kinzie scowled. Hylla And Kinzie. SoN Spoilers. T just cuz ;)


******Well, heres another one-shot from me, this time featuring Hylla and Kinzie! Hylla recuperating from her first battle with Otera, and Kinzie helping lighten up the mood :D**

**In The Event Of...**

* * *

Hylla slumped against the wall, knife clattering to the ground as she put her head in her hands. Her body ached, covered in cuts and stab wounds from her most recent battle with the dead queen. At least Hazel had been right- Otera was out of practice, but not bad enough that Hylla had had an easy time of decapitating her. She could have ended up a lot worse then she had, but that was hardly a reason to celebrate.

The Queen of the Amazons lifted her head when she heard the door to her chamber creak open. Kinzie rushed in, carrying a tray of Ambrosia and a flask of Nectar along with a small white towel. Hylla smiled slightly as the girl bent down to her level, face scrunched up in worry; Hylla thanked the gods every day for bringing her one of the most loyal Amazons she had ever met. Ever since this thing with Death being chained and Otera returning had happened, Kinzie had been at her side, refusing to leave her. The girl didn't speak as she cleaned her queens wounds using Nectar, letting Hylla feed herself ambrosia until she could eat no more.

Hylla leaned her head back against the wall, immediately feeling better then she had a few minutes ago. Kinzie brushed a strand of her own hair from her face, leaning away from Hylla and giving her a cheeky smile.

"Congratz, Mi'Lady. You just beat a queen of the Amazons."

Hylla laughed weakly, wincing a bit. Her wounds were healing faster thanks to the ambrosia and nectar, but she knew that she wouldn't last in more then a few battles. Bones didn't heal as fast a skin, and a few cracked ribs testified to how strong Otera was for a dead lady.

"Thanks. How are the others reacting?"

"Oh, you'd think that you beating her once would prove how weak and unfit she is to be queen, but they are claiming that 'you got a lucky shot' and 'you wont win tomorrow night!'" Kinzie scowled, moving to sit beside her on the wall. Hylla scooted a bit, resting her head on Kinzies shoulder.

"Yeah, kind of defeats the purpose of 'to the death' if your challenger rises from the dead the next day." Hylla stated rolling her eyes and picking up her knife, fiddling with it. They were silent for a minute until Kinzie seemed to have a light-bulb moment, jumping slightly and shaking Hylla. The queen sat up with a light gaspe, frowning at her loyal friend.

"What?"

"Opps, sorry! But listen! Maybe when you beat Otera again and this is all over-"

"If, I beat her again." Hylla interrupted with raised brows.

"When, " She glared at Hylla stubbornly, "You beat her again, maybe Death will be unleashed. And after that, you could make a new rule that says 'In the event that an evil force older then the gods is trying to take over and destroy the world and Death is chained and the rules of death no longer apply, any participant can only challenge the queen once, even if they are raise from the dead.' Because it's apparent if you got beat by the queen one time, you sure as hell ain't gonna beat her in a second round."

Hylla put a hand to her mouth, silent for a moment before both of them burst out laughing.

After a couple minutes, Kinzie looked at Hylla, waiting for her opinion. The girls stared at each other a moment before Hylla shook her head.

"It's aren't, not ain't." Was all she said before Otera burst through the doors, issuing another challenge at midnight. Both girls rolled their eyes as they stood, Kinzie helping Hylla.

_"I might just do that."_ She whispered to herself, glaring as Otera flashed her a smile.


End file.
